


The Bartender

by Brawl2099



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Logan invites Carol Danvers out for a drink, but he has an ulterior motive.





	The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little fic I put together for the challenge. Not 100% happy with it but it was fun.

"The Bartender"

By Tony Thornley

Logan sipped from his beer. He set the mug down, took a deep breath in and glanced at the door.

“You waiting for someone?”

Logan smirked and turned to Carol Danvers. She sat at the stool next to him. The bartender walked up to her quickly.

“Ginger ale and cranberry juice with a lime,” she said. The bartender nodded and walked away.

“Hey kiddo,” he said, finishing off his beer.

“I love how you invite the recovering alcoholic to a bar,” she said. “It really makes me feel good about our friendship. The level of respect there is just unbelievable.”

“I drank your beer for you, don’t worry.” He started laughing. Carol wrapped her arm around him and leaned onto his shoulder, joining in on the laughter.

“It’s good to see you old man,” she said. “It’s been too long.”

“No kidding,” he said. She sat up and slapped his shoulder.

“You said you need help with something?”

“Noticed something weird the last time I was here,” he said. “It seemed like a uniquely Captain Marvel type problem.”

“How would it be a Captain Marvel problem?” she asked. “Alien trafficking out of the back? Black market Shi’Ar arm deals?”

The bartender walked up to them with Carol’s drink. Logan shook his head as he set the drink down. He nodded to the bartender.

“Nope,” he said. “The bartender is a Super Skrull.”

Carol’s head snapped up at the bartender as his jaw dropped in shock. Logan simply grinned and set both hands on the counter.

*SNIKT*

“So how do we do this bub?” he growled. “Easy. Or hard.” He smiled. “Please pick hard.”

 

=X=

 

Peter Parker glared at his phone. Logan cancelled on him while he was almost there anyways. It couldn’t hurt for him to at least stop by to see what happened. He dropped to the street in front of the bar. He glanced around the street, trying to figure out where to change.

“Hey, Spider-Man!” a young man passing on the other side of the street yelled.

“Hello citizen!” he called, pointing at him with both hands. His Spider-Sense screamed in his head at that moment, but before he could react something flew through the bar’s window, slamming into him and sending him tumbling into the street. When he stopped, he pushed himself up to see Logan on top of him in a heap.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he screamed.

“He chose hard,” Logan said, pushing himself up. “Thanks for showing up. Carol and I might need you.”

“Wait, Carol?”

“It’s a Super-Skrull,” Logan said. “He definitely has Colossus. I don’t know the other powers he has.” A blast of red energy burst out of the front of the bar, sending Captain Marvel flying. “I guess he’s part Cyclops too.”

“Wait, Carol?”

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing here,” Logan growled. “Super-Skrull. In the bar. Punched Carol and I both already. I might have a concussion.”

“I hate you so much,” Peter growled.

“I have back-up on the way,” he said. “You just have to hold him until I stop seeing stars.” The angry Skrull emerged from the hole in the wall. His eyes glowed red, and metal covered his arms. Logan stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on Peter.

“I just wanted to be left alone,” the Skrull said. “Live somewhere I could be Bill the bartender, not Kajil, Centurion of the Skrull Empire.”

“You punched ME,” Logan growled. “You had the option to talk, but you went straight for the punching.”

“Wait, TALKING was on the table,” Kajil muttered. “You popped the claws and talking was on the table!”

Captain Marvel rocketed back to the street. “If talking wasn’t on the table, he would have stabbed you,” she said. “Now I’m going to have to punch you.”

“That’s why I cancelled on you,” Logan said. “Plus she doesn’t drink.”

“Neither do I!” Spider-Man said.

“I like her better.” Logan shrugged.

Carol rocketed forward and grabbed Kajil by the throat. She punched him across the face, then again in the gut. She lifted the stunned Skrull off its feet.

“So you have the option now,” she said. “More punching, or you come with me to the Peak willingly.” She smiled. “Please chose more punching.”

Logan glanced at Spider-Man and smiled.

“Buy you a beer?”

“Didn’t I just tell you I don’t drink?”

 

=X=

 

“Ginger ale and pineapple?” Peter said to Carol. “That’s genius.”

“You go sober while still teammates with Thor, you learn all sorts of dry cocktails,” she laughed. She wiped some of the debris off the bar, and wiped her fingers off on her jeans.

“You owe me Logan,” Kurt said spinning slowly on his barstool. Logan sipped quietly from his beer. “I have not faced a Super-Skrull. It was an exciting challenge.”

“I could set you up on a date!” Carol exclaimed. “I mean you came all this way. It’s the least I could do.” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Carol, my friend, I’m listening.”

Logan finished the last of his beer and smirked. He turned to Spider-Man.

“Thanks Parker,” he grumbled. “Good to know that when I need an Avenger to have my back you’re always there. Seriously. I give you shit, but you’re a good egg.”

Peter grinned. “Thank you. That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed. “Just don’t go tellin’ no one.”

 


End file.
